Talk:Dakutu Village
Please can someone add in the New Shining Blade Camp and the NPC's that have recently appeared there! I'm a wiki noob! :P --Sir Biggus of Aggro 11:30, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :working on it. Kaede 13:25, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Princess Salma In the Village she really is called "Princess Salma". I'll try to add a redirection page and will add the given information to the page Salma. Kaede 00:21, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :Redirection (Princess Salma) added. It will redirect you to Salma. Now I'm going to undo the change of her name in the list. Kaede 00:28, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :Created the pages for Shining Blade Recruit and Shining Blade Guard. Added redirects for Braden and Shelby. Kaede 01:25, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Guild Wars 2 It seems like they are going to tie some lose ends together. Salma will rise to be queen again. Gwen and Keiran are getting a romance. I if other loss ends will come to a closer. Probably because they don't want GW2 to start with only: You missed this in the past 250 years and you get a big ass list. plus it's more fun because you helped them go so far in GW1 when your in GW2 and you see stuff like this -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 17:07, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :Absolutely, this helps anet get the buzz they've been missing back. GW and GW2 were essentially dead, there were no updates and nothing was happening during development, now (we assume) we are at or nearing the end of the development cycle for GW2 and therefore we need some of the plot for GW to be rapped up before hand. :This also probably means that, after GW2 is out, GW will not be updated, content wise, again - canon will be canon, and the game will remain up, but with no new content. This avoids the canon split that could have happened if they continued updating with a new storyline (cf Everquest, that did keep updating, and EQ2 ended up being on a totally different canon track), and as there hasn't been a new campaign or expansion for ages, we shouldn't really be surprised. :If Anet keeps their new marketing strategy, it is essential that they keep the hype up until the game is released. There is a danger they'll run out of stuff to add before the game is released, and the hype will die down, anet - of course, needs GW2 to be a success, as they can't sustatin saleries on GW's sales indefinitely (and, by now, I'd assume that they are making a loss until GW2 comes out, as a studio). It's interesting to see how they're doing it - with facebook groups and in-game content merging together. Anyway, let's hope, for Anet's sake that the hype keeps up, and GW2 is as good as promised. RandomTime 17:17, April 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Nicely said RT :P. But I Think that many people will play GW2 even if they haven't played GW for a long time. Plus there will Probably be a lot of people who didn't play GW one. Because I hear many who haven't got GW that they will buy GW2. And we can expect a lot more stuff in the GW2 Store, many games are kept alive just by small things you can buy in the online store of the game. So think Anet is aiming to make more money on that as well. I also heard that there won't be any Expansions but instead big update, and download stuff (much like To Sorrow's Furnace I think). Don't know if I like the Idea of have to buy stuff so my gaming experience will be better but we will see. But I'm happy for now that we can probably expect some new quests and content on the 5th B-day of GW. -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 18:25, April 8, 2010 (UTC) =War in Kryta= I did a bunch of editing on the article today and realized there is a lot of information starting to get added that should really go in a War in Kryta article and cross link to this location. Along with flushing out the missing dialogues I added added section stub and a split suggestion. Please post your comments and ideas here for if and how to split the article. -- [[User:Glamtre|''' Glamtre ]] ( ) 18:37, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :/agree Pryon 18:52, May 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Currently (with only 3 dialogues) there's not much call for a dialogues article (although that article can certainly point to the dialogues section here, and become a full article when needed). A war in Kryta article, documenting what's going on could work, if you think one is needed, feel free to start one '''RandomTime 18:55, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :::What RT said, i.e. be bold. —Dr Ishmael 20:28, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :::There are actually 11 dialogues of which 9 happen in this camp. There are prerequisites for the various dialogues past the three already listed so it may not be apparent at first that there are in fact more. Here is a cross reference War in Kryta Dialogues -- [[User:Glamtre|''' Glamtre ]] ( ) 22:42, May 21, 2010 (UTC) I added the missing dialogue (#3) about the new recruits. There are still 7 dialogues (5 more from this camp). -- [[User:Glamtre| Glamtre ]] ( ) 23:02, May 21, 2010 (UTC) wutwut I went here to see the dialogs with my monk but when I arrived it looked like all the npcs had moved away and the trees were burned down ... did I do something wrong or what have happened? Revolutionen 15:27, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :I am not sure, but I just saw this with one PC. I think it may happen if you have not finished Prophecies? --Alphastream 00:40, June 1, 2010 (UTC) ::yeah ur right, thx :) Revolutionen 13:59, June 5, 2010 (UTC) 3 Dialogues watched the minimum of 3 conversations and still could not get in to get the bounty, had to do the trial AND watch the 4th conversation to get in —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' BeeBoy ( ) . :If you watch the trial first, dialogue 3 gets skipped, so you only see 1-2-4. That's probably why some people are saying you only have to watch 3 dialogues to get into the keep. It's not a certain number of dialogues, it's dialogue #4 that unlocks it. —Dr Ishmael 16:45, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Beating Prophecies? I have all the dialogues done and enjoy the bounties. When I tried to show a friend where the camp was today, the princess wasn't there and no dialogues started. Do you have to have beaten Prophecies in order for the scenes to take place? -- 19:20, June 3, 2010 (UTC) : Yes, it seems this is the case. My characters that have not finished either Prophecies or Eye of the North cannot see the camp. --Alphastream 20:53, June 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, proph or EoTN needs to be completed '''RandomTime 20:59, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah that's kind of what I figured... Guess I will just rush him through Prophecies then.-- 21:58, June 3, 2010 (UTC)